


安價文｜Eddie人生中的第三次發情期

by universe_110



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universe_110/pseuds/universe_110
Summary: 原噗在這裡：https://www.plurk.com/p/mzrw2f想讓故事有更完整的呈現，所以整理並補足了一些內容（講得好像很認真但其實不（ㄍ）感謝參與安價的大家，猛迪愛愛一萬年OWO





	安價文｜Eddie人生中的第三次發情期

 

身為一個Alpha，在Eddie的人生中只經歷過兩次發情期——一是性徵分化的那天，接著就是與Ann（她是個非常強大，且美麗的Alpha。）的火辣初夜。

這兩次的Alpha發情期並未讓Eddie有過度的不適，他頂多覺得身體很熱，吃個藥或來一場火辣的性愛就沒事了；但現下，Venom在他的身體裡，他沒有對象，卻莫名其妙感受到信息素的變化，身為Alpha的他即將迎接人生中的第三次發情。

「欸，你的味道怪怪的。」Venom在Eddie察覺到身體不適的同時說，「這感覺有點不妙......你怎麼了？你其實是個Omega嗎？」

「閉嘴。」

第一時間出現的聲音以及玩笑讓Eddie心神不寧，他焦慮地在室內踱步，幾秒後停頓感受身體的狀態，接著開始翻找室內的每一個抽屜，期待著自己能找到抑制劑之類的東西；在翻找完最後一個抽屜卻什麼也沒發現的同時，已經熱到弄濕整件衣服的Eddie搶先Venom一步開口，「閉嘴，該死的，我要去買藥。」

 

在準備要出門的時候，Venom直接竄出，他擋在Eddie與大門之間，「你的味道怎麼變來變去，剛剛有點苦，現在變甜了。」

「因為我他媽的現在信息素紊亂，可以嗎？」Eddie在準備要開門的時候，被Venom拋向沙發，他一邊起身一邊咒罵，「靠！你搞什麼？我要出門！」

「你知道你不需要去買藥，我可以 _治好你_ 。」Venom的聲音似乎比平時低了一階，Eddie覺得身體更熱了。

 渾身躁熱使他軟在沙發裡，腳踝感覺到被Venom纏上觸摸，Eddie在看著Venom準備纏上他的大腿時按住對方，身為一個Alpha從沒有過這種充滿恐懼與無力感的時候，Eddie有些慌亂，明明知道沒有用卻還是想要下意識反抗，「住手，你要幹嘛？兄弟是不會做這種事的。」

「 _你是我的_ ，Eddie。」Venom改纏繞上Eddie的手，就像是在安撫他的Alpha人類一樣，「我知道如何讓你舒服。」

在Eddie準備反駁的時候，下腹傳來如觸電一般的感覺讓他軟了腰，「搞屁啊，你再幹嘛？」

「前列腺啊。」Venom說得理所當然，「看起來好健康，舔起來也超棒。」

「幹，不要舔——！」覺得非常不妙的Eddie扭動掙扎，下意識覺得這樣就能掙脫Venom，但住在他身體裡的寄生蟲此時卻突然冒出來，什麼都沒說就直接堵住他的嘴。

這感覺非常奇妙，Venom的舌頭比任何一個Eddie交往過的對象都還要靈活，且對方熟知他的每一個敏感點，Eddie在回神過來時已經躺倒在沙發裡，雙腿被Venom拉開固定，他看著Venom在自己雙腿間蠕動著，刻意避開在接吻時已經完全勃起的胯間，Eddie此時卻因為慾望襲來而忍不住往上挺腰，「操，你真的很婆媽，蠢斃了的寄生蟲，還說要幫我？我看我會被你害死......。」

聞言，Venom哼聲一笑再次潛回Eddie身體裡。

 

就在Eddie準備抓狂對方又開始沒動靜時，前列腺再次被剛剛好的力道擦過，Eddie嗚咽了聲軟回沙發裡，下一秒咬上手指，好避免難為情的呻吟溢出。

光是想像到那又長又紅潤的舌頭一下又一下纏繞自己體內的腺體，Eddie就爽得頭皮發麻；他無法克制自己隔著褲子摸上自己的性器摩擦，搭配著Venom舔弄自己的速度，那一下又一下的碾壓讓Eddie的性器硬得發疼，完全被發情期佔據的思緒促使他受不了地解開自己的褲頭；而Venom在Eddie的陰莖離開衣料的束縛時迅速繞上，用令人無法抗拒的力道包裹著Eddie的勃起，後者哀嚎了聲，忍不住一下又一下的向上挺腰，彷彿真的在操幹某人一樣。

在幫Eddie手活（？）的同時，Venom不忘安撫Eddie的身體，尤其是乳頭——他故意隔著衣料摩擦，直到Alpha受不了迅速脫下自己的衣服——他的身體因為大量的信息素而大量流汗，Venom一邊來回撫著他的身體，一邊說：「沒想到你的汗水可以這麼甜。」

「要笑就笑吧，混蛋，我的信息素他媽的就是 _巧克力口味_ 的啊，我還能怎樣？」

Venom大笑幾聲之後停下所有動作，Eddie喘著氣難耐起身，「你又想幹嘛？」

幾秒後，Venom突然將Eddie的雙手固定在沙發上，Eddie只能眼睜睜看著對方緩緩纏繞上自己的身體；接著Venom再次從他身體裡竄出、並與他對視，什麼話也沒說，長長的舌頭先有一下沒一下地擦過他的臉，之後進攻Eddie的腺體——被信息素影響的腺體又熱又腫，而Venom的黏液就像是解藥一樣地讓那處清涼無比，Eddie哼聲著，有點不甘願地放鬆身體，接受纏繞在自己身體每一個地方的變態觸手對自己上下其手。

「嘿，你說我變態？」收回舌頭的Venpm抗議。

「你本來就很變、喂！不要碰那裡！」被迫張開腿的Eddie努力往沙發裡坐，只見Venom長長的舌頭就要往自己的屁股前進，緊張得再次繃緊神經。

理所當然的，Venom沒讓Eddie成功把腿貼上，但他也沒有試圖要入侵Eddie——畢竟他已經在裡面了——Venom的舌頭貼上Eddie的股縫來回磨蹭，在Eddie的咒罵下回到直直挺著的陰莖上，靈巧的舌頭繞上Eddie那應該是要好好結住某個Omega的性器。

「放開我，Venom。」Eddie啞著聲音嘶吼，全身上下的Alpha基因讓Eddie無法接受現下的狀態，他不該是被入侵的那一方，光是這個警訊就足以讓Eddie激動泛淚，Venom這時又用舌尖輕輕觸碰頂端，Eddie倒抽一口氣，「不要，不要碰那邊，Venom！」

不顧Eddie的抗議，Venom用舌頭緩緩蹭著蠢蠢欲動的頂端，Eddie在這時候咒罵著挺腰，「操操操操操操，滾開，討厭鬼！」

「你不想高潮嗎？」

「我可以自己來！」Eddie衝著天花板怒吼。

「不。」Venom斷然拒絕Eddie的要求，他再次把Eddie的陰莖緊緊包住，同時緩緩上下捋動，「我想看你高潮。」

  
仍然動彈不得的Eddie覺得自己快要崩潰了，被情慾籠罩的他渾身癱軟在沙發裡，身為一個Alpha從未有過這種感覺，對一個Alpha來說，這簡直是一種屈辱——可悲的是，Eddie此刻卻覺得爽到不行；Venom幫他手活的力道完全是他最愛的那種狀態，一下又一下忽重忽輕的蠕動讓Eddie再次失去思考的能力。

Venom又回到Eddie的身體裡，他趁著Eddie失神的時候悄悄探進對方的後穴，力道不大，卻足以刺激從未被碰過的前列腺，Eddie在他碰觸到甜蜜點時緊縮全身，Venom沒等他的宿主回神抗議，分神探進Eddie的嘴裡，攪弄那總是愛說渾話的舌頭，並且移動著在Eddie身體裡的觸手，進出從未有人探索過的肉穴。

沒被這樣對待過的Alpha憋屈得瞇眼，匯聚在眼睛裡的生理性淚水流出眼角，下半身帶來的快感又讓他不住喘氣，塞在嘴裡的東西令他連話也說不了，偏偏Venom又在這時從體內舔弄他的前列腺；Eddie嗚咽著拱起身體，在頂端不斷被擦過的同時尖叫挺腰，一下又一下，直到Venom用力圈緊他的陰莖，針對前端緩慢又重重地來回磨蹭，逼出他的結與精液——剝奪Eddie思緒的空白是從未有過的快感，他甚至抽搐了快十秒的時間才緩下呼吸。

 

在回神過來後，Eddie聽見寄生在體內的Venom用餐的聲音，他虛弱沙啞著問：「你在吃我的肝嗎？」

「不是，Eddie寶貝。」Venom的聲音聽起來雀躍無比，「我在吃你的精液。」

「媽的。」用終於恢復自由的手遮住自己的眼睛，Eddie不想面對自己的狼狽，「去你的，Venom。」

「你的結很美。」像是要驗證自己說的，Venom又在上頭來回撫摸一陣，此舉引來Eddie一陣戰慄。

「不要碰！混蛋！」朝著身體下方咒罵，Eddie因為身體移動感受到還在體內滑動的觸手，「還有，快點拔出來。」

「就在裡面待一下啊......還是我可以咬咬你的結？」

「不行！」

「好吧。」

Venom安靜一陣，像是完整食用完Eddie的精液之後才又緩緩地說，「還是我可以標記你？」

「......你他媽的少得寸進尺喔。」Eddie翻了個白眼，他把手臂一放下就看見竄出身體的Venom，「幹嘛？」

「欣賞你高潮的樣子。」

「幹。」

Eddie氣呼呼地朝空氣踹了一下，回應他的是Venom愉悅過頭的笑聲。

 

 

-END.

 

非常感謝大家一起製造了肉慾的夜晚（？），陪我找手感～

新朋友如果是同路人，歡迎訂閱AO3或追蹤plurk，我們一起來聊天！！！

猛迪愛愛一萬年！！！！！（硬要這樣結束XD）

 

 


End file.
